Day & Night
by m.ashesfallingdown
Summary: The life of Renesmee Cullen, nearly eleven years after her birth. This story mainly centers around Jacob and Nessie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't miss it. That, somehow, after a few months had come and gone, I would no longer feel the nearly unbearable pain that even the idea of its loss brings.

I took a deep breath, trying to fill every inch of my soul with the scent of the trees, the water, the soil. The scent of home. My home.

"You still have a week, you know," he said, doing his best to keep his voice light and teasing.

Although my back was turned to Jake, I knew he was there. His scent was unmistakable to me now. I knew it better than my own.

"I know," I replied, not bothering to turn around and face him. "One week before..." I couldn't finish my own sentence.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, coming to stand next to me.

"There's nothing left to talk about. I knew it was coming, I knew we couldn't stay forever….it's just…." I broke my train of thought. "No, I definitely do not want to talk about it."

I caught Jacob nodding out of the corner of my eye, having been stubborn enough to keep my face forward since he came up behind me.

Jake's nod sent an all too familiar pang of guilt through my veins. For everything I was giving up to make the move, he was giving up double, triple even. He was leaving his family, his home, his friends, his pack. All to follow my family and I to another cold, remote part of the world.

"You know I'd come back and visit Jake, if you just stay here-"

"No, Renesmee," he said firmly, cutting me off. "I've already made my decision. Made it over ten years ago, now."

I closed my eyes, took another deep breath, and turned to face him head on. I hated when he talked about it, about us, like this. Like I was some chain he voluntarily chose to hang around his neck.

"That has nothing to do with this. You can make your own decisions based off what you want now. Ten years is a long time an-"

"And what, Nes? My decision to go is based off things I want now, the same thing I wanted ten years ago! Do you not understand that? Can you simply not fathom why I'm doing this?"

Jake's growing anger was feeding my own, my words getting twisted from the acid on my tongue.

For all the things that came easy to us, getting along was not one of them. Well, technically, that's not true. Jake and I do get along, really well actually. Just for short periods of time.

"You know what? I can't understand that. I completely do not understand why you're doing this, Jacob! I'm not worth it! Can't you see that one day you're going to wake up and see that I'm not worth the price you're paying? You're losing so much more than you're gaining, and I can honestly say, I do not understand it." My rant had burned the majority of the anger away, leaving me with just the realization of my newly spoken words.

Jake let me have my moment, searching my eyes when it was over. Maybe he was making sure my anger had truly passed or maybe he was just checking to see how sincere I really was. Either way, he quickly closed the distance between us to wrap his arms around my shoulders. Considering the size difference, this maneuver quickly had me enveloped in nothing but Jake.

"Stop the pity party, please. I'm pretty hurt that you don't think I know what I'm doing." His voice was light once again, no trace of anger detectable.

"I never realized how passionate you were about Canada. Do you already have the flag hanging up in your room?" I asked, my chuckle apparent even through the sarcasm.

"Please. The flag hanging on my wall? I do have some dignity you know," he replied, his voice as teasing as mine.

My laughter filled the minuscule space between my head and his chest.

"It looks so much better as a bedspread anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Run! Seriously run and hide!" Alice said, barely finishing her warning as Jacob shut the front door of the main house behind us.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, not really all that concerned after looking at my aunt's teasing smile.

"I tried to warn you…" She nearly sang, my mother suddenly standing behind her.

"Seriously, Renesmee? You couldn't cooperate for one moment?" My mother asked, more like demanded, completely annoyed.

"Oh! Mom, I seriously forgot! I was out at La Push and it completely slipped my mind,"

I quickly defended myself, suddenly recalling that I was supposed to go and see my grandpa, Charlie, today.

"You forgot? Go get in the car, young lady, before you forget again," she said, stressing the word "forget" as if it was some unfathomable concept. Well, to be fair, for her it was.

"We don't all have photographic memories," I murmured under my breath, well knowing my mother would hear.

"No. We are not having the "Who's a vampire and who's not?" argument right now. You knew that your grandpa was expecting you today and you're plenty old enough-"

"Bells, seriously, cut her some slack. She forgot, so what?"

"Don't tell me how to parent my daughter, Jacob Black! And you know what, next time I tell you to go find her, I do not mean take nearly an hour to bring her back!" My mom fired, her anger and annoyance doubling when she turned to lecture Jake.

My parents never yell at me. They've been close at times, but both of them are very good at keeping their tones calm and parental whenever talking to me. Jake on the other hand…. Well, let's just say it's a good thing he knows how to handle vampires.

"Bella, love, calm down. We're already late and Charlie's expecting us," my dad hushed, coming in from the door that led to garage. "The car is running Nessie, please obey your mother."

I nodded at my parents and turned to head out of the house and into the garage. We really did need to leave if they wanted to spend anytime with Grandpa.

"Your mom's sure on one," Jake remarked, rolling his eyes as I got into the back of my mom's car.

I just nodded, touching the side of his arm so I could show him the memory of my parents planning for the move, explaining that my mom was just really stressed out right now.

"Well, still." He rolled his eyes once more, although he seemed more understanding, or at least, more patient.

"Are you coming?" I asked, subtly trying to veer the conversation away from my mom.

"To Charlie's? Yeah, of course."

"Well…then get in the car."

Jake scoffed, "No, thanks. I'm not really looking to have a pair of vampire chauffeurs. I'll just run, probably beat ya there anyway."

I couldn't help but frown. "I'll just come with you then," I said, quickly regretting it as my parents came into the garage.

"Stay in the car, Ness," my mom said, quickly throwing a glare at Jake before hopping

into the passenger seat. My dad took a deep breath, but said nothing as he entered the car as well.

Jake gave me the "Are we going to push the matter?" look I had begun to see a lot more of as of late, only nodding when I shook my head in a definite "no."

"Race you there," he mumbled, beginning to phase before he was even out of sight.

"'Bout time you showed up," Grandpa grumbled from his reclined position on the couch. It took him a few tries, but once standing he came to give Mom and I an awkward hug.

"Sorry, Dad. I tried to call and let you know we'd be late. Nessie decided she had some more important things to do this afternoon than be an obedient daughter."

Grandpa just chuckled, nodding his head as if he completely understood.

"Sorry Gramps, I forgot," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders a bit as if to simply excuse it.

"Yeah, yeah. The important things is you're here now so we can finally eat some of that dinner Sue worked so hard to prepare."

"Oh, be quiet Charlie. Picking up a few pizzas isn't exactly all that hard, even for someone as incapable of cooking as you," Sue laughed, throwing me a kind smile as the Cullen Caravan made it's way into my grandparents tiny kitchen.

It didn't take long at all before the pizza's Sue had ordered were completely devoured, leaving behind only four, grease-stained boxes.

Over the past several years, I'd been trying hard to shift my diet from mostly animal blood to mostly human food. It really wasn't all that difficult, I mean, it's a whole lot easier to grab a glass of orange juice out of the fridge than to go and hunt a deer to drain dry, but my preference hasn't changed. I like the taste of blood. It's so much better than any human food I have yet to try, but that doesn't mean I won't still attempt to eat food as mundane as pizza. It must taste somewhat good to humans, Jake pretty much ate a whole box by himself.

"So, you ready kid?" my Grandpa asked, sitting down across from Jake and I on his recliner in the living room.

"Huh?"

"You know, for the big move and all of that," he continued.

"Oh, that. I guess, although I'm really going to miss Forks," I answered, trying my best to hide my true horror on the topic.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame ya. Canada's an awful far 'way place from everything here."

I nodded. He had absolutely no idea.

"It will be good, Nessie. And of course, we will come back and visit as often as we can," my dad promised, being as positive about the whole ordeal as he always was around me. I knew he was hoping some of his positivity would rub off, but there was no use. Operation Canada might as well be my death sentence.

"I'm counting on that. It's gonna be weird not having you guys in the same town as Sue and I. And Jake? I mean, he's gonna have to find a new foster family once you guys leave," Charlie laughed, eyeing Jake as he did so.

We couldn't help but laugh at this as well. No one wanted to be the first to explain the whole "imprinting" thing to Charlie, so as far as he knew, Jake was staying behind. It wouldn't be that hard to fake since Jake was planning to come back a lot to check on the pack and his family, plus, Charlie mainly saw Jake because Charlie saw us. Take my family and I out of the equation and well...It won't be a problem.

My mom and Sue came into the living room then, golden brown paired with porcelain white.

"Ness, if you and Jake plan on hitting Sam and Emily's tonight you better get going now. I still want you in bed before midnight," my mom reminded, motioning her head towards the front door.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You ready to go, Ness?" Jake's words got stretched as he stood from the couch to stretch out his arms and back from sitting for so long.

I did the same, waving a quick goodbye to Grandpa and Sue and obtaining the car keys my mom was hesitantly handing Jake and I.

"Midnight," she said again, this time to Jake rather than myself.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled, throwing one of his massive arms around my shoulders and steering me towards the door.

He didn't start beaming until we were in the car, Grandpa's house fading quickly out of view.

"What are you smiling about?" I meant to be slightly rude, but my own voice was filled with the happiness his smile always brought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this story. I would absolutely love if you would comment and tell me what you think! This chapter took me awhile to write because I had to picture all the wolves ten years into the future from when Renesmee was born. Below is my take on what there ****families are like. I realize there are more wolves than what I have listed, but these are the ones mentioned in this chapter. Thanks again!**

**Sam-Emily**

**Anoki (Boy) 7, Mika (Boy) 6, Lucy (Girl) 4**

**Jared-Kim**

**Morgan (G) 5, Jade (G) 3, Sydney (G) 1**

**Paul-Rachel**

**Roman (B) 4, Austin (B) 4, Pregnant (G)**

**Seth-Jasmine**

**Pregnant (G)**

**Leah-Engaged to Mason**

Chapter 3

I quickly shut my bedroom door behind me, turning around to face my room. My room for a few more days, that is.

The majority of my stuff was already in boxes, same completely sealed and ready to be taken away, others still open, allowing me to easily dig through the contents inside. Like now, for instance, when I needed to find a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt to wear to the Uley's.

After a little bit of searching, I found both, quickly slipping out of my jeans-and-sweater ensemble and into the comfier clothing.

Technically, I was ten years old, turning eleven in a matter of weeks, but nothing about me looked to be my age. My grandpa Carlisle said I had reached the maturity of a sixteen or seventeen year old human, but I bet I could even pass for eighteen. Over the last couple years, my accelerated growth rate has all but stopped, much to my family's relief. If I was being completely honest, it was a relief to me to, but not in the same way.

I was relieved to finally just be me. To finally know I'd wake up tomorrow looking the same as I did today. It's like being on this crazy roller coaster for your entire life, and then, one day, stepping off of it and into this world you've only seen flash by you at the speed of light. Trust me, I couldn't have been happier to get off the roller coaster, but I'm still getting use to it. The roller coaster was my normal for so long that I can only expect it's going to take a while to recover from the whiplash.

Jake's voice suddenly came from right behind my door, "Ness? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" I hollered back, quickly sliding into my shoes before heading out of my room.

"Renesmee, Jake! It's so good to see you two!" Emily said, coming to throw her arms around Jake and I, the smell of werewolf strongly concentrated within the walls of her home.

"Hey, Em," I replied, having to remind myself that she was human as I put my arms tightly around her shoulders.

I have always considered both packs, Jake's and Sam's, apart of Jake's family. They shared blood that bound them together and love that kept them that way. He didn't talk about it much, but lately every time we were around the wolves I could see pain in his eyes. Leaving them is going to be so hard for him, heck, it's going to be nearly unbearable for myself.

After saying "hello" Jake and I went to join some of the pack in what some might call Sam and Emily's family room, although that description seems to imply more square footage than actually available.

"Hey, dude?" I questioned, rubbing the top of Mika's hair as we passed through the kitchen. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Sam and Emily's second oldest boy just laughed and shrugged his little shoulders, quickly filling his palms with handfuls of goldfish before running off to find the other kids, their childlike laughter evident even from the kitchen.

"There's the traitors!" Paul bellowed, Jake and I both laughing as we went and crashed on the couch next to him and his wife Rachel, one of Jake's sisters.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Paul!" Jared laughed from the couch across from us, quickly catching on to the sarcasm. "There more like...betrayers." Jared grinned at his own comment, Paul laughing again, as well.

"Oh shut up," Jacob laughed, nudging Paul hard in the side. Even though I could clearly tell Jake put some force behind the action, Paul's chuckles barely wavered.

"Like you wouldn't do the same for Kim?," Emily laughed, shooting Jared a questioning look. That pretty much shut the two wolves up, both quickly looking to their wives in an almost apology.

"Canada will be good for you too," Rachel added, throwing me a smile that reminded me so much of her brother's. "Plus, it really isn't _too_ far." Her words were meant to be comforting, but that just made my heart skip a much-too-fast beat.

I let the voices of Jake, Paul, Jared, and Sam fade into the background. There ongoing discussion of how the packs were going to communicate and coordinate when one Alpha lived in Washington and one in Canada was nothing new to me. This was going to be a major adjustment for the wolves, especially Seth and Leah.

When it became evident that my family was going to have to move and that Jake would be moving with us, the two packs were told the plan. There was arguing, a lot of arguing, but in the end, all the wolves understood. They had all imprinted, Jake's justification couldn't be shaken. Of course, then we had to factor in the fact that Jake was the Alpha. At first, the decision was made that both Seth and Leah would be moving to Canada along with Jake. He was their Alpha, they didn't even seem to question it, but I continued to refused. I didn't want Jacob to make the sacrifice, let alone his pack! I argued, even pleaded with Jake to change his mind, but there was no use. It was one hybrid against three, there was no hope for a victory. That was, of course, until Leah got engaged.

Seth had imprinted on a local Forks girl a little over two years ago. Him and Jasmine were married only a short year later, currently pregnant with their first child. Despite my desperate pleas, Jasmine agreed with Seth that moving to Canada would be the best thing for their growing family. There was no resistance, absolutely none, until Mason finally popped the question and asked Leah to marry him. With his mother being native Quileute and his father born and raised a Seattle boy, Mason didn't want to leave Washington. Leah, thank the heavens, agreed with him, Seth and Jasmine doing the same by changing their minds soon after. Along with myself, my mom was thrilled to hear that the Clearwater's were going to stay behind. She knew it would be easier on my Grandpa Charlie and his wife, Sue, if some of their shared kids decided not to move hundreds of miles away.

"Nessie? Kim? Em?" Rachel spoke, forcing me to come back to the present. "Can I get your opinions on a few things? With nothing but boys at home, I could seriously use the help." She was laughing, but it was easy to tell that she was still being serious.

Emily, Kim, and I followed her to the kitchen where several magazines were opened to pictures of various cribs, other pages bookmarked with multi-colored sticky notes.

"What one looks the girliest to you?" Rachel asked, her eyes shifting from one picture to the next.

Emily just laughed, rolling her eyes at look in Rachel's. "You can seriously reuse one of the twins cribs, there's no need to go out and by a completely new one."

"Well, I know. It's just…. Well, she's my first girl and I just want everything to be perfect. Plus, I bought the twins their own cribs so I feel like it's only fair that she has one too."

"You ready to finally have another baby in the house?" Kim asked, smiling down at Rachel's growing belly.

Rachel laughed. "Well, I think so. We pretty much have the room ready, I just need to pick out the crib and the dresser. Oh! Look at this one!" Rachel stopped flipping through the pages to point at another picture

"If you want, you can use one of my girls' cribs. I really don't mind" Kim offered.

"Really? Oh, that would be just perfect!" Rachel squealed, throwing her arms tightly around Kim. "Are you sure you won't need it again? Syd is only one…."

Kim chuckled. "No. Jared and I are definitely done having kids. Our three girls are plenty."

"Well, great! I'll have Paul go over and grab it later this week!" Rachel nearly bounced as she shut all the magazines and put them aside, having solved the problem they were supposed to fix.

"Oh! Ren, I almost forgot!" Emily piped, turning towards me. "Would you and Jake mind watching the kiddos tomorrow? I know you're so busy with packing and the move…"

"We'd love too" I said, cutting her off. "It's no trouble, really."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver" She breathed, her eyes easily expressing her gratitude.

"You and Sam got a hot date or something?" I asked

Emily smirked. "Actually, we're just going out to dinner with a good friend of mine and her husband. Nothing too fancy."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it should be, if Sam can get his attitude in check. Last time we had dinner with them, her husband just kept talking about all the wolves he's ever shot. The guy's like a die hard hunter, but that's all it took to put Sam in a bad mood."

"Sam? Grumpy? I can't even imagine that" Rachel joked, Emily happily agreeing with her.

"I know. It's hard to believe that he's not always just the happy, bubbly person we all see."

We all laughed. No one in their right mind would describe Sam as "bubbly."

"Yeah, well…" Emily continued. "I just try to think of it as solid material to add to my _How to Happily be Married to a Werewolf_ autobiography."

* * *

><p>"You could be a father right now," I said to Jake, as we drove home from the Uley's. It was close to midnight, but with the speed Jacob was driving, we'd still beat the clock.<p>

I could tell the comment caught him off guard by the way he suddenly shifted in the drivers seat, his eyes looking wearily towards me. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, even Seth, are all parents, or about to be anyway. You're there same age, even older compared to some. That could be you. You could be a father, a husband…." My sentence faded as a shiver went down my spine.

"And whose husband would I be? Whose children could I be fathering exactly? Because, no offense, but you're not even eleven, technically, and although-"

"No, Jake" I murmured, quickly cutting him off. "Not me."

He was silent for a moment as my words sunk into his skin, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Not you?" He questioned, almost angrily.

I silently shook my head, purposely keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us.

"No, absolutely not. It's you Renesmee, and I'm not even go-"

"You're seriously going to tell me that you've never even considered what your life would be like if you never imprinted on me?" I nearly yelled, cutting him off again.

Jake flipped the car around, smashing the brakes as he cut the engine on a small shoulder off the road.

"There's no need to stop-"

My sentence was cut short this time. "Do you want the truth? Of course I've considered what would have happened if I never imprinted on you! You just don't see it the way I do. If you had never been… If for some reason, I never…." He struggled with finding the right words to say. "Nessie, it literally _pains_ me to picture my life without you. I know you think it would be easier, that I'd simply fall in love with some other girl and live out my life with her, but you're wrong. Every ounce of my being was made to one day give to you. So yeah, I've considered it, but there's really not that much to consider. There would be no life for me if I hadn't imprinted on you."

At some point during our conversation, my heart started beating faster. I still didn't turn towards Jacob, but I dropped my eyes down to my hands. I wanted to tell him that he was just being melodramatic, that he was wrong, but I couldn't. So I said nothing, my racing heart the dominant sound between us.

Jake waited, waiting for me to agree or to argue back I'm not sure, but he ended up just pulling out his phone and restarting the car.

Instead of heading back towards Forks like I expected, he continued down the road to La Push.

"What are you doing? It's already past midnight, I have to get back home," I said, finally looking at Jake's face. It was smooth, emotionless for the most part. He didn't turn towards me or even acknowledge that I spoke.

"Jacob?"

"I just texted your Dad, told him you fell asleep at Sam's and that I would just bring you back to my place for the night." Again, no emotion.

"And why would you do that?"

He took in a deep breath and turned towards me. We were eye to eye for the first time since we even got into the car. "I'm angry with you and I don't really want your overprotective, over worried father picking my brain tonight."

I was too tired to throw another fit, so I just let Jacob have his way. We were silent for the rest of the drive.

Jake's house was dark, not that I really expected Billy to still be up, but in a family where I was the only one who slept at night, the darkness seemed out of place.

The silence continued as Jake threw a blanket and pillow onto the solitary couch in his family room, walking down the hall and into his room before I had the chance to say another word. Since when had I been demoted to the couch? While he still shut the door, I was slightly surprised he didn't slam it closed. Then again, that was probably out of courtesy for Billy rather than myself.

"Well, thanks," I murmured, throwing the pillow to one end of the couch and unraveling the blanket. The couch smelled like Billy. I would say it smelled like Jake as well, but his smell was slightly sweeter, more…. well, more like a vampire's. I almost laughed at the thought, almost.

I was still angry with Jake, but knew it wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't right, but he still had a valid point. His life _would_ be easier if he had never imprinted on me, that simply was the truth, I could not deny it. But do I wish he never had? A shiver ran down my spine. No, absolutely not.

It was selfish, but in a way I've always thought of him of _my_ Jake. I couldn't picture him with anyone else because I didn't want him with anyone else. Not that I didn't think there was someone out there that would be better suited for him, I just didn't want to run the risk of him ever meeting that "someone."

I couldn't even tell that I was so close to sleep until he started shaking my shoulder, slightly waking me up.

"Come sleep with me, alright? I don't like the thought of you out here by yourself."

I might have nodded, or I tried to anyway, before Jake easily swept me up into his arms, the blanket still tangled around me.

"Say you're sorry," I mumbled, half way coherent, my eyes still closed. I was too tired to put in the effort to remember if I even deserved an apology, or what we had been arguing about.

I could feel Jake's laughter more than I could hear it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so close to my ear. "Goodnight, my beautiful Ness."

I was long gone before we even hit the bed.


End file.
